The present invention is directed to a cover for a tank, as an animal tank, fish tank or the like and particularly to a cover which may be easily installed over the tank and easily removed therefrom and which in the installed position is secured thereto so that it may not be inadvertently dislodged or removed.
It is well known that tanks, as fish tanks and animal tanks require covers, which, while permitting normal communication with the atmosphere, enclose the tanks so that the animals or fish therein cannot lift or displace the same and escape therefrom or that foreign matter can not inadvertently be thrown or dropped into the tanks. On the other hand, the cover must be easily removable so that access to the tank for feeding the animals or fish or for cleaning the tank can be accomplished.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cover for fish tanks, animal tanks and the like which satisfies the requirements indicated above. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cover which may be firmly secured to the tank against inadvertent removal and yet which can be easily released and removed for the necessary access to the tank.
The foregoing objects, together with other objects and advantages, will be apparent from the following disclosure of the present invention.